


Never Be Alone

by shadow_bean



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bullying, Character Death, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bean/pseuds/shadow_bean
Summary: Tommy Afton has been put in a coma after a prank gone wrong. His body is brain dead. His soul? Sent to the Nightmare Realm- a hellish dimension filled with monsters of all kinds. Here, he must fight every single moment to stay alive. If he fails? He gets destroyed by his worst fears.





	Never Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> ↬sup spooky dudes, i’m here with an all new fic for y’all  
> for those of you on amino, you might remember corrupted wonderland.  
> awhile back i said i might continue that, right? yeah well i’m not doing that  
> it’s been over a year since i last worked on that, which means 1) my writing style  
> is completely different, 2) i have absolutely no idea what i was planning to do with  
> that story, and 3) all my headcanons for the characters have changed drastically  
> so instead of attempting to complete that, i’m just gonna make a new story that  
> kinda sorta follows the plot of cw. aka it takes place in the nightmare realm lol  
> warnings: n/a  
> word count: 1432

[ tick tock ]  
[ tick tock ]  
[ tick tock ]  
[ 12:00 AM ]

Tommy woke up to his alarm blaring. This was the first sign that something was off.

In a house with two doting parents, two very annoying older siblings, and an over-obnoxious Collie, he never had to use the alarm. Michael usually was pounding on his door, or Elizabeth was throwing her dolls at him, or one of his parents was calling him down for breakfast. The alarm was never even set.

When Tommy opened his eyes, though, he saw the second sign. Instead of sun shining through his windows, or even a muddy grey light from a cloudy morning, all he saw was pitch black. Even the numbers on the alarm clock weren’t glowing.

He glanced around, before pushing himself off the bed. Another sign- instead of space to walk, he ended up banging his leg into a dresser.

“Ow!” He shrieked, grabbing onto his leg as he fell on the floor.

As he scrambled to try and grab onto the bed, his hand hit something metal. There was a thud as it fell onto the floor. Once Tommy had managed to reorient himself, he reached over to see what exactly he’d knocked over. Warning sign number four- it was a flashlight. Something he was positive he didn’t have in his room.

Cocking his head, he turned on the flashlight. He was in Michael’s bedroom, weirdly enough.

Want to know what the final warning sign was? Tommy, getting up to hop back on the bed, and pointing the light on a screaming, torn up, about the size of his hand Freddy Fazbear robot with fangs and claws.

“AAGH!” Tommy shrieked, hurling himself back, as far away from the bed as he could.

When he pointed the light back at his bed, the robot was gone. He could hardly see it, though. Despite trying to stop it, tears were pouring out of his eyes, blurring his vision.

Tommy started wiping his tears away. As he did so, however, he realized something. Instead of just wiping away tears, he was also wiping away blood.

[ tick tock ]  
[ tick tock ]  
[ tick tock ]  
[ 1:00 AM ]

Tommy didn’t have time to try and figure out why exactly he was bleeding. Outside of the room, there was a bang, loud enough to reach him over his panic.

Shaking his head, he tried to dismiss any and all of the fears racing through his mind. Instead, he grabbed the flashlight and raced for the door. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open. What he saw was horrifying, to say the least.

Instead of seeing Michael or Annie or one of his parents or even Martha, his dog, he saw a red eye and giant, purple, furry and torn up, clawed hand sticking out of the dark at the end of the hall.

Tommy stood frozen, eyes as wide as saucers, for a good minute or two before slamming the door shut. He pushed his back against it, putting all his weight against it.

He sat there for the next hour, just shaking and waiting for something, anything to happen.

Eventually, something did.

[ tick tock ]  
[ tick tock ]  
[ tick tock ]  
[ 2:00 AM ]

First, there was a thud.

Next thing Tommy knew, something was snarling, and it sounded like it was coming from the bed.

He stared at the bed for one moment, two, and then tip toed away from the door. He flicked the flashlight on and shined it at the bed. This time, there were three of the little Freddy robots. That, and the giant brown hand just like the one in the hallway on the side of the bed.

He barely got to take any of it in, however, because almost immediately after the light hit the bed, all of it disappeared.

When he saw them move, he squeeked. Then, once, he saw the robots disappear, he let out a shaky sigh of relief.

Everything seemed to be quiet for the next couple minutes. Of course, this got ruined when a series of thuds and clanks coming from the hallway- the left one, not the right.

With a whine, Tommy darted forward. He poked his head out the door. Sure enough, a glowing pink eye was peering out from the dark.

He tugged the door back, holding his breath. Then, after a good five minutes, he nudged the door open again. The eye had disappeared, and when Tommy flashed the flashlight, he saw that the hall was empty.

He took a deep breath, and moved on.

[ tick tock ]  
[ tick tock ]  
[ tick tock ]  
[ 3:00 AM ]

For the most part, the next hour was more of the same. Tommy ran back and forth between the doors, slamming one shut and then the other. Every five minutes he’d stop and point his light at the bed, scaring off any of the little bears that popped up. He didn’t see anymore hands or claws popping up over the bed.

Each one of these… things had its own way of signalling to Tommy. The one under the bed obviously had the three bears that would shriek.

There was a yellow one in the left hallway (Chica, he assumed) would make noise from the kitchen- probably destroying his mother’s plates and cups. Then, she’d dart down the hallway and be at his door in no less than five minutes.

Then, of course, there was Bonnie. This one was the hardest for Tommy to catch. Aside from the footsteps and deep breathing, the only thing that gave it away was when it’s claws would drag across the door. Unfortunately, it rarely did that, so Tommy had to focus on catching the footsteps and breathing.

Honestly, for such gigantic creatures, they were weirdly quiet.

[ tick tock ]  
[ tick tock ]  
[ tick tock ]  
[ 4:00 AM ]

Freddy was back.

Tommy had spent a little too much time at Bonnie’s door, trembling like a chihuahua as it snarled behind the wood. Then, just when the growls disappeared, he heard the familiar thud and shrieks from the bed.

Whipping around, he darted across the room, nearly slamming into his bed in his haste. Then, fumbling, he turned the flashlight on and pointed it straight at the bed.

To Tommy’s horror, it wasn’t just a hand on the bed this time. The little bears were gone, and in there place was about half of the creature. It’s claws ripped up his comforter, and it’s bloody metallic fangs were bared. It’s eyes were a glowing orange and they were fixed on his chest.

Unlike last time, it didn’t just disappear back under the bed. Instead, it roared, gnashed it’s teeth at him, and swiped it’s giant paw at him. Then, with another growl, it slithered back under the bed.

With his heart skipping beats, Tommy just sunk to the floor. Then, hearing the pots and pans banging, he just backed away into the closet, slamming the doors shut.

[ tick tock ]  
[ tick tock ]  
[ tick tock ]  
[ 5:00 AM ]

They were coming for him.

A roar to the left. A scream to the right.

Claws scratching wood.

The pillows shifting.

Covers pushed off the bed.

Tiny chitters.

A shriek.

The doors creaking.

They were here.

Tears streamed down Tommy’s face. They were here. They were ready. He was going to die. He was going to die in his greatest tormentor’s bedroom, ripped apart by his worst fears. Even worse, he’d do it crying like a baby- the very thing that caused Michael to torment him, the very thing that caused all of this.

Something cracked outside. The wood from his bed frame. Freddy was out.

A growl.

A snarl.

Footsteps, heavy and metal.

Shadows shifting through the door. 

A clawed hand slipping through.

They were about to open the door. Tommy cried harder.

And then a roar. A loud, giant, earsplitting roar. One he hadn’t heard before.

Yelps. Yelps?

The Nightmares could yelp?

The shadows disappeared.

Doors creaking. Doors slamming shut.

A thud. Did someone just lift the bed?

And then Tommy heard the best thing he ever could hear.

His alarm blaring. No, not blaring- cheering!

Then, everything suddenly changed. The room got lighter, sunnier. Muddy, rainy day dawn lighter, but lighter nonetheless. 

Tommy leaped to his feet. He shoved the doors open. What did he find? He found himself alone, in an empty room, with nothing but his Freddy plush on the bed and his Fredbear plush sitting right in front of the closet.

He let out a cheer of his own, jumping up and throwing his arms up.

He’d won!


End file.
